Little Things
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: Karena hal-hal kecil dari diri Wonwoo saja bahkan bisa membuat Mingyu semakin mencintainya. Meanie Couple. YAOI. BOY X BOY.


_**Little Things.**_

 _ **EenieMeanie12**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **LALALALALALA SELAMAT MEMBACA. INI ISENG AJA KARENA Q BOSAN DAN Q BINGUNG MAU APA JADI Q TULIS TULIS INI SAJA PADAHAL SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDUR SOALNYA INI JAM 2.39 DINI HARI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

 _ **Voice**_

Kencan pertama?

Wonwoo tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya. Sementara Mingyu disampingnya yang masih sibuk menyetir, tentu saja melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Tak sadar hal itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau senang, Hyung?" Tanya Mingyu, menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo lebih jelas.

"Ah? Em.. ya," Jawabnya malu-malu. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah dipipinya. Rasanya Mingyu ingin mengabadikan ekspresi itu saking gemasnya.

Mingyu memutar lagu dari _tape_ mobilnya. Lagu Little Things - 1D terputar, kesukaan Wonwoo. Hanya suka lagunya, bukan personilnya, kata Wonwoo. Wonwoo mulai bersenandung sesuai nada lagu itu, sebelum akhirnya bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Mingyu tersenyum, hanya diam menikmati suara Wonwoo yang sangat menenangkan di telinga bahkan hatinya.

 _ **Hands**_

Udara dingin hari ini sangat tidak membantu kencan pertamanya, Wonwoo benci dingin, dan Mingyu mengajaknya keluar saat dingin, tapi karena itu Mingyu, ya sudahlah. Wonwoo menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba mencari penghangatan barang sedikit dan merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Kepalanya celingukan, menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari Mingyu yang katanya ingin mencari minuman hangat tapi belum kembali hingga sekarang. Wonwoo bosan, ia kedinginan, butuh Mingyu. #ea

Dan akhirnya, yang di tunggu muncul juga. Mingyu datang dengan membawa dua gelas kertas ditangannya. Hot chocolate dengan kepulan asap diatasnya. Wonwoo menerimanya dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya, guna menghangatkan sekaligus ingin merasakan aroma manisnya.

"Hidungmu merah, hyung. Pasti kau sangat kedinginan ya." Mingyu duduk disebelahnya, keadaannya tak beda dengannya, sama-sama mencari kehangatan dari hot chocolate di tangannya.

Wonwoo menoleh dan menggeleng lucu, "Tidak kok. Hidungku memang merah saat terkena dingin."

"Berarti sama saja kau kedinginan kan?" Mingyu terkekeh sedikit.

"E-eh ya-tidak juga," Wonwoo berucap gugup.

"Tangan," Mingyu menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada Wonwoo. Hanya dibalas dengan lirikan bertanya Wonwoo.

"Harusnya begini, Hyung." Mingyu mengambil sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan menautkan jari-jari satu sama lain, memasukannya ke saku mantel Mingyu yang hangat. Entah saku atau mungkin tangan Mingyu yang menghangatkannya, yang jelas hangatnya menjalar hingga pipinya.

"Ini seperti drama yang sering kau tonton itu kan, Hyung?"Tanya Mingyu dengan alisnya yang menyebalkan. WonwooWonwoo mendengus. Ia bukan pecintra drama percintaan picisan seperti itu.

"Itu milik Woojin, bukan punyaku!" Wonwoo merengut.

"Oh, kau pinjam ya?"

"Itu tertinggal!"

"Oh, jadi kalian menonton bersama di rumahmu, Hyung?"

"Bukan aku, astaga Kim." Wonwoo kesal. Tangan Mingyu ia remat dengan keras, sayangnya Mingyu sama sekali tidak kesakitan. Malah menatapnya heran.

"Masih dingin?"

 _ **Wrinkles**_

Entah apa yang lucu dari acara tv dihadapannya ini, Mingyu tidak mengerti. _Running Man._ Orang bilang itu acara paling lucu, tapi menurut Mingyu acara memperhatikan kerutan hidung Wonwoo saat ia tertawa seperti sekarang ini jauh lebih lucu.

Wonwoo dengan snack ditangannya, dan Mingyu duduk disisi sebelahnya dengan tangan disampirkan di sandaran sofa belakang Wonwoo.

Ia tidak menonton tv, hanya bermain game di handphonenya sambil sesekali menyaksikan Wonwoo yang tersenyum dengan binar pantul dimatanya.

Tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Kwangsoo, berjalan diatas lumpur, terlihat sangat konyol. Mingyu yang melihatnya ikut tertawa, sambil takut-takit Wonwoo akan tersedak snacknya sendiri karena tertawa seperti itu.

"Uhuk-Uhukkk!"

Tuhkan.

 _ **Thighs**_

"Hyung, jangan pakai itu. Astaga." Mingyu berucap kesal. Pasalnya Wonwoo menggunakan ripped jeans yang sobekannya berada terlalu atas, mengekspos paha putihnya, hampir ke bagian privatenya. Bahkan MingyuMingyu saja belum lihat, mana rela kalau sudah dibagi ke orang lain?!

"Aku mau ini, Mingyu. Kau juga pakai ripped jeans kan. Lalu kenapa?" Wonwoo jadi gemas sendiri. Masih tidak sadar rupanya. Giliran Mingyu yang gemas. Dengan cepat mendekat ke Wonwoo, tangannya menjalar ke paha putihnya melalui sobekan besar itu. Hal ini membuat Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan mundur menjauhi Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu tersenyum miring.

"Ini milikku, hyung. Jika ingin memakai ini artinya tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

 _ **Hug**_

Mingyunya manja. Wonwoo tau itu, dan Mingyu juga tidak keberatan tentang komentar orang tentang kekontrasan tingkah dan tubuhnya, selama Wonwoo tidak menolak jadi tempatnya bermanja, mengapa tidak? Iya, kan?

"Hyuuung, sini!" Mingyu yang masih merebahkan diri dikasur merentangkan tangannya, minta dipeluk. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat bayi besarnya itu, dan menghampiri, memeluknya. Ia baru mandi, tentu saja ia wangi, dan ini membuat Mingyu makin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Wangi Wonwoo, adalah candu baginya.

"Sudah jam 9, mandi sana." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu, membuat Mingyu ingin kembali tidur lagi.

"Malas, hyung. Tidak usah mandi juga tetap wangi." Ucapnya. Matanya masih terpejam, masih menikmati tepukan Wonwoo.

"Ketekmu bau." Ucap Wonwoo mengejek. Mingyu memang hanya pake kaos tanpa lengan, sehingga dengan posisi seperti ini Wonwoo bisa saja merasakan baunya, sayangnya Mingyu itu tercipta wangi.

"Enak saja." Mingyu membuka lengannya dan membekap Wonwoo, mendekatkannya dengan ketiaknya. EW. Wonwoo meronta minta dilepaskan.

Walaupun wangi, tetap saja Wonwoo geli.

 _ **Seafood**_

Liburan ke pantai memang menyenangkan, begitupun bagi Wonwoo. Tapi tidak saat waktu makan. Dimana restaurant kebanyakan menyediakan seafood yang enak tapi tidak bisa ia cerna. Ia alergi seafood! Jika Wonwoo bilang ke Mingyu, kasihan. Pasti sangat menyusahkan untuknya mencari makanan bukan seafood di daerah pantai.

"Ming, aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan." Mingyu mengernyit. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dan akan mampir sebentar untuk makan lalu Wonwoo menolak.

"Kau sakit, hyung?" Mingyu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke leher Wonwoo. Tidak panas.

"Tidak." Wonwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya pelan. Merasa sedikit kecewa, Mingyu lupa akan alerginya.

"Kenapa hm?" Mingyu menoleh ke Wonwoo.

"Mm-itu. Kau lupa ya, aku alergi seafood."Wonwoo berkata ragu-ragu.

"Siapa bilang kita akan makan seafood, hm?" Ucap Mingyu terkekeh.

"Eh?"

"Kita hanya mampir untuk membeli bahan. Mana mungkin aku lupa,"

"Kita akan makan masakanku, tak apa kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

 _ **Love**_

Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Gimme your hand,"

Wonwoo hanya menatapnya aneh, seakan bertanya 'Kenapa?'

Dan Mingyu, hanya membalas dengan meraih tangannya. Memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis kekasihnya,

"Menikahlah denganku, Jeon Wonwoo."

 _ **END**_


End file.
